cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of El Paso
storm the city of | date = November 18, 2011 | place = , Confederacy of Texas | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = El Paso and adjacent areas including the White Sands Missile Range becomes Quad-occupied. | cause = *Territorial gains *Suspicion of Texan attack on | result = Decisive Quad victory; JBRican/Mexican joint occupation | status = | combatant1 = Confederacy of Texas | combatant2 = Greater Mexican Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = Romney McDonald | commander2 = Blaine Plainsbury Ryan Jennings | commander3 = | strength1 = 3,000 soldiers 450 aircraft 250 missiles | strength2 = 4,600 soldiers 120 aircraft 100 tanks | strength3 = | casualties1 = 532 soldiers killed 1,393 soldiers injured 803 civilians killed 952 civilians injured 237 missiles captured 129 planes destroyed | casualties2 = 667 soldiers killed 321 soldiers injured 46 planes destroyed | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of El Paso was the fourth major battle in the War on Anarchy (a major front in the more larger conflict of World War IV) that took place at , Confederacy of Texas on November 18, 2011. It was a decisive victory for Quad and an important factor to the fall of Texas. Background While other battles erupted elsewhere in Texas, JBRican and Mexican forces began approaching the city. Most were located in the outskirts of the and their presence quickly alarmed the City of El Paso. The local authorities quickly initiated a lockdown and began preparing for an imminent conflict with the enemies. The Quad troops chose to attack El Paso because it housed some of the largest Texan military facilities and was a strategic city along the historic highway. The city was in close range of the and —the main military installments Quad needed to stabilize. Along with that, the Mexican government feared that the Texans would launch an offensive against the city of which was immediately due south of El Paso's southern border. The government reasoned if Ciudad Juárez was conquered, the Texans could utilize the added armies and potentially conquer a large area of northern Mexico. Fearing that such possibilities could compromise the War on Anarchy operation, the JBRicans agreed with the Mexicans to attack El Paso. Plans on attacking another similarly situational city was which was just north of the Mexican city of . However, most Laredo residents surrendered as early as when the Battle of Beaumont began commencing. With this in mind, the attack against El Paso was approved. Meanwhile, the El Paso community was already preparing for war under direction of locally-based General Romney McDonald. General McDonald ordered the construction of fortifications and rounding up volunteering civilians to assist the Texan military. General McDonald originally intended to use missiles against Ciudad Juárez believing that the city would attack soon. He changed his mind after receiving intelligence that Quad troops were already congregating outside the city. Halting the plans, he ordered a lockdown under martial law and demanded civilians to provide various necessities including metal, ammunition, and wood. Soldiers stationed at the Franklin Mountains' military facilities quickly set up rigid formations and blockaded all accessible roads to them. With the city nearly prepared for what could be a siege, McDonald sent a small unit of spies into one of the main Quad camps. Taking advantage of the crowded and dark environment of the woodlands, they successfully infiltrated the camps without detection. The operation went smoothly with every single spy returning back to base with little hinder. They discovered that the enemy would attack on the northern border of El Paso (and subsequently the bases themselves) and an entirely separate force from Mexico attacking the south. The use of air strikes and bombardment would be used during the battle according to the plans. Unbeknownst to the spies, the Quad commanders decided to change the plans after the spies had left. By coincidence, one of the lieutenants had spotted the spies but decided to leave them undetected by the rest of the camp on purpose. Then, he proposed for new war plans and explained the situation. The commanders agreed and set forth a new war plan believing that doing so would ensure a decisive and strategic victory quickly. During the reconstruction of the plans, the Texans began positioning themselves at the northern and southern boundaries of El Paso (just as they believed where Quad would attack from the spies' information) with the western and eastern sides only being defended with light fortifications. General McDonald was worried with the two weaker sides and hoped that as soon as the first Quad waves were calmed, some would be able to defend there. He also believed that reinforcements from other cities would be able to come by the end of the night. Aircraft from the bases located at the Franklin Mountains were prepared for a preemptive aerial attack on Ciudad Juárez. Some planes were hastily loaded that they carried less than the intended load or fuel. Missiles from the White Sands were also ordered to resume preparation as General McDonald believed that by eliminating the southern wave preemptively, the Texans could devote more protection in the west and east. However, his advisers warned that a missile strike against Ciudad Juárez would only allow Mexico to send in more invading troops. They reasoned that by warring defensively and hopefully waning out of the siege, Mexico and JBR would grow wary of fighting and leave. Based on this, McDonald decided to halt the missile preparation once more. Battle Rogue attack When a commander ordered the soldiers in the southern side of El Paso to be on full alert, a rogue team of unregistered soldiers charged into the Mexican border and into Ciudad Juárez. There, they invoked the also preparing enemy and killed 3 soldiers before all fired upon by the rest of the Mexican Army. This early attack favored the Mexican forces as they charged into El Paso where the Texans were unprepared. The Mexicans began bringing in their tank divisions which easily blew threw southern defenses with ease. In panic of being crushed or overran, many surrendered to the fast-moving tanks. Foot soldiers from Mexico boarded jeeps and even taxi cabs where they pursued the retreating Texans. The JBRican forces, who received word from the beginning of the battle, began fighting using their hastily-made plans. Western offense Seeing that the city's western defenses were indeed significantly less fortified than the northern and southern borders, Quad took the advantage of surprise and tore through the western section of El Paso. Within 20 minutes of their attack, they already claimed control over the district. Students from the were massacred after Quad troops found them to be in possession of firearms (these were actually to be donated to Fort Bliss without the Texan commanders' initial knowledge). A total of 1,200 students and university staff were killed in the attack and the university was quickly converted into a base. Nearby civilians who witnessed massacre quickly surrendered with some forcibly conscripted into the Quad forces. Texans retreat With little resistance in this area, the Quad forces secured a foothold and set up a defensive perimeter. A small force of soldiers scouted the adjacent where they met with a large Texan force that retreated from the northern and southern waves. Seeing that the enemy was preparing to take Central El Paso, the Texans decided to defend the most vital area of the city: Fort Bliss. Retreating to Fort Bliss, the Quad forces were able to quickly takeover Central El Paso and even Downtown. Strong Texan resistance When Quad forces attempted to attack , a small community, they met with a highly professionalized militia with their surrounding perimeter greatly fortified. Stationed strategically on a small hill, a makeshift fort held numerous artillery that prevented Quad forces from advancing up Montana Vista. Corporal Ryan Jennings of Quad, seeing that the initial offense would be pointless, called for a retreat to assist the others. Along the way of retreating, Jennings was shot in the chest and bled to death an hour later. Northwest fire Meanwhile, a dogfight began in the skies of El Paso. Mexican and Texan planes clashed together as they fought for aerial dominance. The Mexican Air Force was more prepared than before and while were less in numbers, held superior aircraft. Using this advantage, they successfully deterred most Texan planes before returning to Mexico for refueling. Planes that were shot down crashed throughout El Paso although a high concentration of them fell into . The neighborhood was quickly set on fire from the wreckage and spread quickly thanks to the wind. The fire caused public hysteria and the Quad commanders initially wanted to put out the fire (plus the desire to have minimal damage to El Paso) but realized the fire's possible benefits. Civilians saw little out of resisting and decidedly join the Quad invaders. Several small resistances were quelled and this confirmed the civilians' second thoughts on rebellion. The fire was eventually put out by the Mexican Air Force and volunteer firefighters. Final siege Nearing certain defeat at Fort Bliss, General McDonald wanted to deploy all the missiles in the White Sands Missile Range at once. He feared that when Quad would gain control over these, they would use it to attack other Texan cities. He ordered his men to fire it at Ciudad Juárez but they contested on the issue since the missile would kill the millions of civilians living in the city. Frustrated, and with Quad approaching the base, he reportedly said, "It is it." Ignoring his troops' pleas, he charged out unarmed to the advancing Quad troops. He took in 4 bullets to the leg, chest, and arm before dying from a shot to the brain. With the general dead and morale extremely low, the troops informally surrendered. Colonel Jim Bob, who succeeded McDonald's place as the military leader, confirmed the surrender. He granted General Plainsbury (who was also Supreme Field Marshal) the keys to the Town of Hall of El Paso. JBR and Mexico both agreed to occupy the city. After two weeks from the attack, Mexico withdrew its troops and the JBRican government gain full control over El Paso. The battle was deemed both a strategic and tactical victory. Quad's release of the White Sands' missiles to the rest of Texas confirmed McDonald's prediction. See also *Fall of Texas *World War IV Category:Battles of World War IV